


a unexpected meeting of two heros

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [34]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Daisy runs into a strange Brit, literally then takes on some Watchdogs with him so its not a bad day after all.





	a unexpected meeting of two heros

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Daisy Johnson + Rip Hunter- first meetings
> 
> I'm going to revisit this idea/prompt at a later date because I have more ideas.

“Bloody hell, watch where you’re going!”

 

Daisy narrows her eyes as she looks at the man in the long trench coat who bumped into her.

 

“Hey! You’re the one who ran into me,” she fires back.

 

He huffs as he crosses his arms.

 

Rolling her eyes, she walks away from him because she didn’t want to be bothered by some stranger.

 

Plus, there’s the down side of being reminded of Lance Hunter.

 

Daisy hopes she won’t run into him again and why would she think that she’d see him again.

 

At the same time, the man watches her leave with a strange look on his face.

 

Unfortunately, the powers that be have other plans.

 

Taking some time for herself away from the base, Daisy sets up shop with her laptop at a coffeeshop so she can have her steady stream of caffeine easily accessible.

 

It’s a pretty busy day in the shop.

 

As she gets lost in her work, another person takes the seat at her table.

 

“Excuse me, people usually ask if a seat is free before sitting down,” says Daisy with her attention on the screen.

 

“Most people would look at the person they’re talking to, when they’re talking to someone,” replies a vaguely familiar British voice.

 

“You! Are you stalking me or something?” questions Daisy.

 

“No, absolutely not. Why would I stalk a strange but innocent American?” he fires back.

 

Yup, he’s definitely not from around here because people recognize her as Quake.

 

Thankfully, they’re not as afraid of her as they once were.

 

“You do know what they say? Once is happenstance and twice is coincidence but three times is enemy action. I do hope we can leave this at coincidence. I’d hate to have to hurt you,” comments Daisy.

 

“I’d hate to be hurt but I’m not giving up my seat now,” the man replies.

 

“At least, give me your name,” she responds.

 

“Rip Hunter and you are?”

 

There’s something in the way he speaks that tells her he knows the answer because she knows he doesn’t know her.

 

“Daisy Johnson.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, love.”

 

She rolls her eyes but her lips twitch in amusement which he picks up.

 

Suddenly, they hear screaming and Daisy rushes from her seat, barely noticing that Rip is following her.

 

The Watchdogs are attacking innocent people in the street.

 

Some people notice her and point at Daisy, catching the attention of the bad guys.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the monster Quake.”

 

She takes several steps towards the man who spoke and launches him across the street into a wall because they lost any right to peaceful arrest the moment they hurt an innocent stranger.

 

Rip watches for a few moments.

 

As Daisy works to take out the other side, Rip moves to help people evacuate people from the area and tell cops where to go.

 

A Watchdog sneaks up on her, Rip goes after the Watchdog and punches him in the face.

 

“Thanks for the save, Rip!” she shouts from a few feet away.

 

“You are quite welcome,” he replies.

 

Once the fighting ends, Daisy finds a little boy, about five years old, hiding in some bushes and he’s afraid.

 

“Hey buddy, are you okay?”

 

She kneels down so she can meet his eyes while Rip watches on curiously.

 

“Are the bad men gone?” the boy asks.

 

“Yeah, they are. They won’t hurt anyone again.”

 

Daisy holds out a hand for the boy to take because it didn’t look like it wouldn’t be easy for him to get out on his own.

 

“Think you wanna come out now?” she asks in low and soft voice.

 

His eyes widen as he realizes who he is talking to.

 

“You Quake!” he says in awe then quickly scampers out from the bushes.

 

“Yeah, I am but you can call me Daisy, if you want.”

 

“You betta than Cap ‘erica and ion man.”

 

Daisy grins then high fives him.

 

“Thanks kid, I like you better than them myself.”

 

Suddenly, a woman rushes over to them and the kid gives Daisy another high-five before running over to the woman.

 

Daisy and Rip watch the pair reunite with pleased looks on their faces.

 

“That was impressive, Daisy,” he compliments her.

 

“Thank you. I hate people hurting innocent people with a vengeance so there’s something satisfying about kicking their asses,” states Daisy with a smirk.

 

He chuckles at her words.

 

“That’s not what I meant but it was very enjoyable to watch,” says Rip.

 

She tilts her head to the side and looks at him.

 

“Then what did you mean?” she questions.

 

“The way you were with the boy and how quickly you gained his trust; that really was something to see,” he says honestly.

 

Biting her lip, she ducks her head.

 

Most people compliment her on her powers and or fighting prowess and rarely on her people skills so it means a great deal to her that Rip took the time to do so.

 

“Well, I’m not the only one with moves; that punch had to give the ass some brain damage,” she compliments Rip.

 

He smirks smugly at her words.

 

“Thank you, I do try and while I don’t make a habit out of punching strangers, he had it coming,” replies Rip.

 

Once they give their statements to the police, they head back to the coffee shop.

 

“Well, this was probably not how you saw your day going but thanks for the back-up,” states Daisy as she packs up her things, knowing she’ll need to debrief Coulson back at the Playground.

 

“It was my honor and pleasure. Perhaps we’ll meet again one day,” says Rip.

 

Daisy smiles genuinely at him.

 

“You know, I think I would like that,” she says.

 

“So would I.”

 

Rip holds out his hand and she shakes it firmly.

 

“See ya on the flip-side, Rip,” calls Daisy over her shoulder as she walks away.

 

He watches her walk away.

 

So that’s the fabled hero named Quake; she’d make a good Legend.


End file.
